


Give Me Your Hand

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A/B/O, Historical A/U, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Mpreg, Percilot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: James is a very pregnant Omega in need of a helping hand.  His husband, Percival, stands eager and ready to help.
Relationships: James | Lancelot/Percival (Kingsman)
Series: Stranger in a Strange Land [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyele/gifts).



> Written for Day 4 of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Hands".
> 
> And written for my dearest Kyele, who is perhaps the only person who loves Percilot more than I do these days. This story is a sequel to [Stranger in a Strange Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884232), and while I don't think it's essential reading, it may make some things about the A/B/O universe a little clearer.

Percival is surprised by how much he enjoys life in England after so many years as a desert nomad. While he’d often longed for the green and the rain and the scent of new-plowed fields, he’d never forgotten how he’d been treated - a blot on the family escutcheon. None of that matters anymore, his cousins are all dead or scattered to the winds, and his tenants only care about roofs and improvements, not about his carrier’s foreign blood.

And best of all, Percival is married, to the one Omega he has loved all his life. James has brought him so much happiness that sometimes Percival is convinced this is all only a dream.

"Darling?"

Percival turns from his contemplation of the endless green acres and faces his beautiful and vastly pregnant husband.

"You shouldn’t be up, darling." Percival strides over to James, breathing deep of his luscious scent. "What’s wrong."

James looks at him, biting his lip. "I’m … horny."

Percival gasps, and then laughs. "You know what the doctors said - we can’t do that until after our pup is born."

"I know," James sobs. "But I’m hard as a cricket bat and I can’t reach my cock." 

Even if Percival didn’t love James beyond reason, the sound of an Omega in distress would impel Percival to action. 

"Do you want me to suck you off?" 

"Maybe save that? I really want your hands on me. Your beautiful strong hands. Will you stroke me until I come?"

Percival kisses James’ neck, right over his claiming mark. "Your wish is my most fervent desire." He steers James towards the sofa, stripping his husband's clothes off and cradling him between his thighs. James’ cock rears up, hot and hard against his huge belly and Percival can’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.


End file.
